


Goodnight

by missafairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, References to Depression, it's only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missafairy/pseuds/missafairy
Summary: Dean can't wait to go home from work where you and your daughter wait for him.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 34





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @acklesterritory upcoming birthday! :)

To say that Dean was tired was an understatement. He was beyond exhausted after 12 hours in the garage. Struggling to keep his eyes open, he turned up the music on the radio. He wasn’t even in a mood to sing along to the Bon Jovi song he knew by heart. Only the thought of home kept him awake.

Speaking of home, if someone told him ten years ago that he would have someone waiting for him to go back from work he would have laughed through tears. At that time he had been draining one whisky bottle after another. He had been in such a bad place he never thought he would survive. But everything changed when he met you – the most loving, innocent and honest person in the world. To him, every inch of you was perfect. Your smile could brighten up his worst day, the sound of your laugh could always pull him off the edge.

Sometimes when he was feeling low he would remind himself of everything he had put you through, all the drinking, the uncertainty, of all the times when he hurt you shattering your heart to pieces and it made him sick. He wished he could turn back time and forget about the guilt that was still eating him alive. But truthfully, every single time he had pushed you away he did because he loved you. Dean thought you deserved better. In his eyes you deserved someone young, rich, someone who hadn’t been broken, someone who hadn’t reached rock bottom so many times in his life.

But for some reason you were always there for him. You saw him as a kind and helpful man who had a crappy childhood that lead to an equally crappy adulthood. You saw all the good in him and for some time he couldn’t deal with this, pushing you away. It must have been your persistence that finally made him realize that you were not going to let him walk away on you. He loved you too much to let you go. Sure, he got cold feet when you had told him you were pregnant, he disappeared for a month or so, but then he showed up on the porch of your rickety house in the middle of the night. And since then he had always been there for you and your baby.

You could hear the Impala’s engine roar in the driveway and so could your daughter, Lea. She squirmed in your arms, no longer interested in you or the book you were reading to her.

“Dadda home!” she said happily when the front door shut behind Dean.

Her small feet hit the floor and she ran towards him. Dean kneeled on the floor and with a huge smile and waited for her to jump into his open arms. As soon as she did so, he picked her up and carried to the kitchen where you were reheating dinner in the microwave.

“Hello handsome,” you greeted him and smiled as he kissed your cheek.

“Hey,” he said, struggling to hold your daughter who apparently desperately needed to show him something.

Dean walked up to the fridge where she wanted him to go and pointed at a painting.

“I paint this!” she said proudly, looking at Dean to see his reaction.

“Wow!” he said kissing her head. “It’s awesome!”

“Guess what is!” she squealed happily and Dean’s brows furrowed.

“It’s- it’s um-” he stuttered and looked at you seeking help. You mouthed the answer and tried to show him somehow what your daughter painted. “It’s a cat?” Dean said hesitantly and she clapped her hands happily.

“Yes, I want cat!” she told Dean and he rolled his eyes.

“We can get you a fish,” he suggested, looking into her green eyes. Despite the color, he didn’t see the resemblance to his own, but to yours, because of the sparks of joy in them. He hated to tell her no, but the last thing you needed was another responsibility.

“No, daddy, no fish!” she whined.

“Alright sweetie, let daddy eat dinner,” you said and took her from him. Dean smiled softly at you and took the plate from the microwave. You sat beside him at the table, letting your daughter out of your arms. She ran to a big plastic box on wheels that she had dragged there earlier this day and started taking all her toys out of it, talking to each of them.

“How was work?” you asked Dean and he sighed dramatically. You laughed quietly. 

“Nah, it was okay,” he said. “But I swear if I dream of car parts again tonight I’ll become a freaking florist,” he muttered angrily, but you laughed and he joined you. “How was your work?”

“Oh it was great,” you responded with a smile and Dean couldn’t help but kiss you on the lips between the bites of food. He loved eating and sometimes you thought that it was his only hobby. You weren’t the best cook, but he didn’t seem to mind. After all you were doing your best. 

“Dinner was awesome,” he said getting up.

“Leave the plate, go play with Lea,” you asked him. „I know you’re tired, but just for 10 minutes, she refused to go to sleep, she’s waited for you,” you explained.

“Sure,” Dean said as he pulled you into a hug. He had never been happier. Sharing a home with you and your daughter was something he had never thought he’d have. Lea noticed the hug and ran to the both of you, colliding with your leg. Dean picked her up and she squealed happily when he said he’d go play with her.

You washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen you headed towards your daughter’s room. You leaned against the door frame, watching the scene that warmed up your heart. 

Looking at Dean now, it was hard to believe he was the same man who once shouted in your face that he would leave rather than ruin your life. He used to hate himself so much he couldn't stand to look in a mirror, and drowned his sorrows in liquor every night. But here he was, sitting in your daughter's room with a huge, happy grin on his face, looking like... Well you weren’t sure what he looked like. He wore your oversized red jacket that was way too tight for him, plastic party wig and a wizard’s hat. He was so tired you thought he’d fall asleep any minute, and yet he listened intently to Lea, talking to her kindly and acting like the lousy beaded bracelets she was putting on his wrists were indeed the fairies’ crystals full of magic.

“Do you think mommy can be a wizard too?” Dean asked. His voice pulled you out of your thoughts.

“No!” Lea said and you furrowed your brows for a second. “Mamma is a fairy,” Lea explained coming up to you. She grabbed your hand and lead you to the big armchair Dean was sitting on. You sat beside him while Lea brought you her flowery robe which she put on your back. “These your wings,” she told you. “They made of flowers and they- they um- sparkling!”

“They are sparkling?!” you said in awe and she nodded, looking around her messy room, clearly looking for something.

“You’re the most beautiful fairy my wizard eyes have ever seen,” Dean told you, pulling you against his broad chest. He tried to wrap his arms around you, but he was unable to because of the tight jacket he had on.

“Mhmm thank you! And you look like you could use some sleep,” you giggled quietly.

“Oh, I do,” he admitted and you relaxed against him as Lea put a flower crown on your head. “I love you,” he whispered and kissed the top of your head.

“I love you too,” you said.

Lea looked at the two of you for a while. She walked up to the bed and took a pillow, dragging it with her towards you. You looked at her curiously, as she tried to place the pillow on Dean’s thighs which he eventually helped her with and she climbed on your lap. She laid down on the pillow, snuggling into you and Dean.

“Night, night!” she said, yawning.

“Goodnight princess,” Dean muttered, his eyes closed, the wizard hat comically tilted on his head.

“Goodnight,” you whispered, covering Lea with the robe that slid off your shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> ~missafairy


End file.
